All's Fair In Love And Motorcycles!
by Reina De Corazones
Summary: It's just a normal day for Tomoyo, until she's suddenly surrounded by a biker gang!!!PLUS>The leader seems to be rather interested in her...hmmm..
1. And Here It Goes!

A/N--- Hey! This is my first attempt at posting anything up on FF.Net, my friend darkangel introduced me to all this, and I had to get a piece of it, sooo, Please don't be TOO rough on me!! Try to help me, R&R!!  
~*~All's Fair In Love and...Streetracing?!~*~  
Chapter 1. And Here It Goes!!!  
The sun was blazing hot on Tomoyos shoulders as she walked down the street to the arcade.It was peaceful, until "they" came. At first, it wasn't that loud, but as they got closer, you could definitely hear the distinct sound of motorcycles coming up..fast.  
She didn't know what was happening until it was too late. One motorcycle sped down the sidewalk, forcing her to jump into the street. By the time she had gathered herself together, it was too late. She was surrounded by at least 13 motorcycles. She normally would have been terrified, except that she was too busy marveling at the motorcycles.  
They were beautiful. Green, Blue, Red, Orange. But one-which she noted had to be the ringleader-was all white, with a gorgeous baby blue misty E, that slowly faded into silver, painted on each side. It's rider raised it's hand, and all of the surrounding bikers revved their engines, causing Tomoyo to raise her hands to her ears against the noise. She was hoping they would stop and let her be, she had some very important business to take care of! Suddenly, the ringleader dropped his hand and the noise stopped.  
'Am I supposed to be impressed',she thought,'or scared?'  
But she collected her thoughts. She had heard about these people, had heard about what they do to all those that oppose them. They were what her friends called a "Biker Gang." She had imagined at the time, big, rough, mean older men with long hair and lots of leather on, riding Harley Davidsons.  
But this wasn't what she had pictured at all. No, these were teenagers, 'around my age?' she thought, on Kawasakis' and Yamahas. No, she hadn't expected this at all, AND, why were they here right now, after her? Well, she had hear enough about them to know that they didn't exactly like the scared or easily intimidated.  
'Gee, I wonder why anybody would be intimidated by 13 motorcycles running you off into the street and then circling you?' She thought sarcastically.   
She finally realized she had been gawking at them, and straightened her back, lifted her head up, staring their ''ringleader'' right in the eyes, even though he had his helmet on and his visor shut. She gave him a slight smirk and tilted her head slightly. She wasn't afraid of these biker fools.  
He seemed impressed, because he stepped off his bike & walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her.  
  
***********  
  
He was tall. She could tell he was built through his clothes. He looked down at her and she could feel his eyes on her through his tinted visor. She couldn't think of anything to say, she felt like she was going to have a breakdown under the stares of all the bikers.....Yet...She wasn't exactly nervous....  
The rider in front of her raised his hands to his helmet and slipped it off his head. She felt her heart skip as she looked up at him. She couldn't believe it. He was gorgeous.  
  
The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were a stunning sapphire. She could imagine herself getting completely lost in those eyes. Yet she moved her eyes further on down his race. She noted full, luscious lips that she knew she'd be dreaming about tonight.   
'What am I doing?' She thought. 'I shouldn't be thinking about him like this, for one I don't even know him, and 2, his buddy almost made me road kill!!!'  
Her eyes flickered up to the blue hair, but slowly went back down tracing over his muscular build, bulging through his tank and the unbuttoned shirt he wore over it. She bit down a smile as her mind "wandered" along with her eyes.  
***********  
'Agh! Stop it! Stop it Tomoyo! What are you thinking?!'  
  
************  
It was funny, she didn't understand what her friends were so stressed about, she actually felt comfortable around this guy. What could be so terrible about this gorgeous specimen of a man standing in front of her? In fact, she hadn't felt nervous at all through this little "standoff." Her friends were apparently just exaggerating.  
She smirked to herself as she realized he was doing the same thing with his eyes that she had been doing with hers. He was "examining" her, she knew. She wasn't nervous at all, but still, she had to admit, this was just a little odd. Why did they suddenly make her a target? Was she simply just at the wrong place at the wrong time? That had to be it.  
'And,' she thought,'when I find that guy who almost ran me over on the sidewalk, I'm going to.....'  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." He spoke.  
"Wha-" She had started to get so lost in her thoughts that she had vaguely heard him say her name -wait- her name?!  
"Ex-excuse me?" She stuttered.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji." He repeated. 


	2. His Name Is Eriol

A/N::: Hey Guys!! I'm soooo sorry that it's been taking so long!!! My computer is really old, (I still have Windows 95...)and slow, PLUS, I've been taking tests like crazy and trying to raise my school grades so I won't get grounded for Spring Break!! NEwayz, Thanx bunches for all you guys' reviews!! I love the encouragement! It really helped me while working on my story!!!   
BTW,sorry this chappy is extremely short, I tried!!!! Like I said, TESTS!!!  
Ch.2 ~*~His name is Eriol~*~  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji", he repeated.  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
"That's not the only thing I know about you," he whispered as he cupped her chin in his hand. "Say what?" She looked at him oddly. Now this was just getting weird. Who was this guy? Instincts were telling her to run, get away from this guy,but she was surrounded by his people, where was she going to go? But yet, she was curious about why this guy, who just so happened to be incredibly handsome, knew her name.   
"You're more beautiful than before." He smiled.  
"What do you mean.....before?" But before he could answer her question, she heard a rumble in the distance. She suddenly realized that there were other motorcycles coming up fast.  
"I didn't know there were so many motorcycles around here!" She thought. She turned and loked at her new 'friend' and was startled to see a look of hatred on his face. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her. She followed the direction of his gaze towards where the other motorcycles were coming from.  
She watched as they got closer and came to a stop right infront of the other bikes. She checked out the look on her 'friends' face & decidedthat these probably weren't good people. But,then, who was to say that any of them were?  
Like her own captors, this new gang also had a ringleader, and when he stopped, the other 8 riders stopped in a triangle formation behind him.  
Their leader stepped off his bike & approached the two. "Ahhh....." he spoke as he romoved his helmet, "Eriol, my friend...." So,his name must be Eriol,(A/N:....obviously....)Tomoyos eyes flicked back to her handsome captor.  
"I'm not your friend, Yuremeshi," Eriol spat. "What do you want?"  
"Oh, well I heard you and your little groupies were back in town, and I decided to come and check things out. You know, say hi to and old friend." Yuremeshi was grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
Tomoy noticed Eriol tensing up.  
"What do you really want, Yuremeshi?"  
It seemed then that Yuremeshi had just noticed Tomoyo standing there, looking stupid. "Well,well,well," Yuremeshis grin actually got wider, "who do we have here?" Tomoyo didn't know what to think before, she still didn't know what to think now, but what she did know for sure was that she didn't like this Yuremeshi guy. She wasn't quite sure about Eriol, but he didn't seem as if he would hurt her......  
" I swear, Yuremeshi, if you touch her...."  
.......infact, he seemed as if he wanted to protect her.  
"What's wrong Eriol, afraid I might steal your new hore?" he reached up to stroke her chin, but before Eriol could grab him, Tomoyo slapped Yuremeshi across the face.  
"OUCH! Bitch,hmph, frisky lil thing....I like that."  
~*~SLAP!!!!!~*~  
Tomoyo striked again. Eriol couldn't help but grin. "Go away Yuremeshi. I don't have time to mess with you right now.  
Yuremeshi sneered, "We'll see about that, Hiiragizawa." He walked away rubbing his cheek and jammed on his helmet. Tomoyo sighed with relief as they rode away.  
She stood there for a minute until she remembered the real reason she was even standing there in the first pl She averted her attention back to Eriol and was startled to see him staring at her.  
"I.....uh....." She stuttered. She was caught in his gorgeous blue eyes.  
"I know, who am I, why am I here? Look, I'll explain everything to you, but only if you come with me." Her mouth dropped.  
"Come with you?! I just met you, your friends almost ran me over, I'm utterly confused, I have no clue who yout people are, and you want me to go to some strange place with you? No thanks, I think I'll pass."  
He was still smiling. "It's either come with us, or wait for those guys to come back and find you. which I can guarantee that after what just happened here, they'll definitlely do just that. Do what you want, but I think Yuremeshi like you." With that, he turned around and began to walk away.  
Okay Tomoyo, quick decision.  



	3. A New Proposition

A/N~ SORRY!!! Lo Siento! Argh! My keyboard has been broken! PLZ DUN HATE ME!!! Anyways, you can tell me how much you hate me in yo review!! MWAHAHA!!  
  
Disclaimer: Now yall KNOW I dont own not a hell not a thang.  
  
~*~CHAPTER 3~*~  
  
Tomoyo didn't even know where they were. All she knew was that when Eriol talked about Urameshii coming back she jumped to attention. ********************** She huffed. "Where are we going?" She called after him. He turned around. "You'll see." One of the other bikes tossed her a helmet. "What do you mean, 'You'll see'"?! He shook his head.  
"You're still stubborn as ever." That did it. She wasn't ABOUT to let this BIKER TRASH talk to her like he knew her.  
"Who am I riding with?" Eriol smiled. **********************  
She was gripping onto Eriol so hard and was pressing her head into his back she was surprised he could even breathe. Through most of the ride she had had her eyes clamped shut . Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, she had only just realized just moments ago she had been holding her breathe the whole time.  
"Come on, live a little, Tomoyo!" Came Eriols voice. "Atleast look up, I know your eyes are closed."  
The motorcycle had stopped at a red light. Tomoyo took a deep breathe and removed her head from Eriols shoulder blades. She looked around and noticed all the other bikes, but it looked like more had joined them. "My God.."  
She barely had time to finish thinking before the light turned green and Eriol took off again. She felt her cell phone going off in her pocket. "That must be auntie, woah, wait till she finds out." Although Tomoyo knew her aunt wouldn't even care. 'This is crazy!' She thought as she watched the buildings and cars zoom past. She couldn't believe this was happening to her! 'I keep telling myself this CAN'T be real, I must be dreaming, but I know I'm not.I need some answers.' All kinds of possibilities were racing through her mind, 'how's he know me?', and 'why did I readily trust him?'  
There was a bit more riding before Eriol and a couple other bikes pulled into some kind of restaurant. 'Now where's he taking me? IHOP?' She thought. She was jerked from her thoughts once again as Eriol stepped off the bike. "Hungry?" He was grinning as he pulled off his helmet. "Yes." was all she said. That seemed to be enough for him, however, as he offered his hand to her. She hopped off the motorcycle and pulled off her helmet also. "You act as if you've never been on a motorcycle before," He grinned at her. However, one look at her face, and he knew the answer. "Oh."  
She was grumbling inadequate nothings as they walked into the restaurant. She looked around at her surroundings and saw mostly teenagers her age and a little older. 'Atleast it's not some trucker pit stop,' she smiled slightly. "Glad you like it," Eriol whispered to her. She barely glanced at him as she followed him and slid into the booth, sitting across from him. "Would you like anything?" He smiled at her again. "Yes. I would like answers and a milkshake." She glared at him. He merely smiled however and waved a waitress over. As he ordered, Tomoyo noticed that the other bikers that had followed them in were sitting at booths on either side of them. 'Hm, they really stick together, don't they?' she thought. She looked up as the waitress came back with her milkshake and Eriols coke. "Well?" she questioned. "I'm waiting." His smile seemed to flicker as she spoke. "Tomoyo dear, I'm hurt that you don't remember me. After all you promised when we were children, I can't believe you don't remember your dear Hiiragizawa-kun." He said. She didn't exactly like the tone in his voice. Then, it struck her. "HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN?!" She stood up fast, nearly knocking her milkshake over, ignoring the curious glances from the others in the restaurant. She remembered now, no wonder she felt so comfortable around him! She knew him from when they were children! He looked quite smug as he leaned back. "It's about time." She sat back down, calming herself. "I can't believe this." She murmured. All her childhood memories came flooding back in a rush, overwhelming her. She had blocked them out so long ago, after her dear childhood friend left her. Now she looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I've missed you, Tomoyo." He looked up to meet her violet eyes with his own azure ones. "Where did you go, Hiiragizawa? Why did you leave? And why are you back here, now, after so long?" "Woah, one question at a time!" He held his hands up to slow her down. "I know I left suddenly when we were kids, Daidoujii, but I had no choice, I came home one day and my parents said that we had to leave. That was that. They said we had to go to England, and right then. I told them I had to say goodbye to you, but they wouldn't let me, they literally dragged me to the car, and I never got to see you again." He looked away, not wanting to look into her eyes, eyes that held only pain from the past. "Okay, well, that explains that, but, why are you back here, after so long?" "Don't tell me you forgot?" His face fell as he looked back at her face. "Forgot what?" "Your promise." "What promise?.." "Don't you remember, when we were kids? You promised that we would be together forever, that you would marry me." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! OOOhhh It's good to be evil. I just luv a good twist. Dun know how I'm gonna play through this one, tho...whateva! I kno its not much, but hey! Atleast I updated. Thank Buddha for spellcheck, tho..Much luv yall! And like always, R&R!!! 


End file.
